


Training Alex

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Series: Dean- unmarked, untainted, de-aged, fiesty, and purely himself. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mark of Cain, Multi, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to train Alex to be safe. Maybe he isn't actually the best person to keep in the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Alex

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for the kudos, It makes me happy knowing this isn't entirely terrible. Leave suggestions for future pieces in the comments.

"Right, now set your feet like this." Dean reminds as he stands with one foot between hers. And holding her fists he makes her punch Sam.

 

"Dean, Let her try. It's her training after all." Sam chides as he waits for her to actually punch him. "Come on Alex, Promise you won't hurt me."

 

"Okay, I'll try." Alex answers and gives a weak punch into the air between her and Sam. "Sorry" She says meekly.

 

"let me help you again." Dean suggests, once again placing his foot between hers to give her the right stance.

 

"No Dean, let her do it. Dad didn't let you help me." Sam orders quietly

 

"Fine. Fine, Sorry Alex. My brother is going to be a dick about it." Dean pouts. Alex starts laughing. "What is so funny?"

 

"Its just. I forget you two are brothers sometimes, and it's hilarious to watch you guys." Alex chokes out in between boughs of laughter.

 

"Right. Well, as the older brother I give you permission to punch him as hard as possible." Dean says as he sulks into the corner.

 

"Do it yourself. I'd rather lose to a 'real girl'" Sam taunts.

 

"Fine." Dean shouts as he launches himself at his brother. but is quickly pinned to the floor in a wrestling match.

 

"Easy there Tiger. Might hurt yourself." Sam laughs as he looks down at his brother pinned under him. He stands up and grabs Dean by the forearm to pick him up. 

 

"Whatever." Dean sulks and walks out to his room.

 

* * *

 

"This time we're going to try this without Dean. I think you're holding out on me." Sam chides as he squares up to spar with Alex. 

 

"No, I'm not" Alex answers shyly. 

 

"Fine. Give me all you've got." Sam taunts, Alex punches him square in the jaw.

 

"Totally not." Sam says sarcastically, rubbing his jaw. "Let's go again. Or do you still think Dean is 'helping'"

 

"Fine. You got me. I took self-defense classes when I was in the community cesspool." Alex says, squaring up to punch Sam again. 

 

"Not bad, Sam must be a better teacher." Dean says grimly as he walks in to see them in a fast paced, for-all-intents-and-purposes, brawl.

 

"Nah, I took self-defense in college." Alex says getting up and wiping her hand on her thighs. "Thought I'd teach 'im a thing or two." She says with a wink.

 

* * *

 

"Did you take gun safety too?" Dean asks as they move to the next part of training; Shooting a gun.

 

"No, that one I didn't. Not much use of a gun on a college campus." Alex answers sarcastically.

 

"You'd be surprised." Dean scoffs, "There have been several times we've had to hunt on a college campus."

 

"Really?" Alex asks, surprised.

 

"Yeah, once we had to face an entire sorority of vampires." Sam says as he and Cas enter, carrying the box of ammo and guns.

 

"I still don't understand why I have to learn this skill." Cas asks when Sam points him into one of the cubicles in the bunker's basement.

 

"Because, you won't always have your grace to keep you alive in a fight. Dean will teach Alex, I'll teach you." Sam reminds Cas as they stand next to each other looking at their target about 30 feet away. 

 

"Watch Dean and I as we shoot the first few. It will show you proper stance." Sam tells Alex and Cas. Both him and Dean shoot of a few rounds then step back to give Cas and Alex a chance. Cas hits the floor, Alex the wall 5 feet to the right of the target. 

 

"Here let me help you." Dean suggests, stepping in to copy his brother's actions of correcting Cas' stance; Foot between theirs, hands over theirs on the gun.

 

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you." Alex breathes.

 

"Okay, none of that romantic bullcrap. Shooting guns is a serious thing. Let's switch, Dean." Sam says walking over to take Dean's place, and awkwardly taking a step back to find a less 'romantic' way to help.

 

"Fine." Dean says stomping over to where Cas stands. He aims and hits the target's middle 3 times in a row. "Looks like I'm not the only one who should stop it." He reprimands as he points a finger at his brother. 

 

"What the hell is your problem?" Alex yells running between the boys to prevent another fight breaking out. "Just stop. Go upstairs to your rooms and chill out. We can train more later."

 

"Fine." Sam says as he leaves, Cas follows him.

 

"Fine." Dean sulks as he starts to leave.

 

"I'll be there in a just a few minutes. I'm going to put these away." Alex calls after him. and smiles back at him when his lips turn to a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> also, Maybe check out my other works? I'd love feedback on those too.


End file.
